mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forx
}} Forx is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Have fun doing Forx's favorite thing-destroying stuff! The Weldos tribe is known for building and repairing, but Forx's enthusiasm for destruction sometimes gets the better of him. This clumsy Mixel with a cement-mixer mouth tries to only smash up the bad, but sometimes hits the good stuff too-it's only when he rolls to a stop that you can check the total damage. Physical Appearance Forx is mostly yellow in color. He has a hunched over body with a black and grey stripe running through it. A red light is on his rear. His head is yellow on the top, and points back. He has two small bucked teeth that point downwards. There are two grey bumps on the top of it. He has an eye on each side with thick grey eyebrows. A steering wheel-like design is on the side of his face as well. His bottom jaw is large and grey with a rocky texture. His arms are long and yellow, and widen at the edges. They have a grey section in their fronts and grey pincer hands connecting them. The left one holds onto a grey chain. His legs are short, grey, and bow forwards. He has semicircle-shaped feet that are black in the front and bottoms. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Forx was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Forx will be released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41546 and contains 65 pieces. Background Information *His name is a misspelling of the word "forks", as in "forklift". Trivia *His lower jaw seems to resemble a beard or stubble, which makes him resemble an elder. Further evidence that shows he may be an elder is that he has grey eyebrows and grey hair. *He, along with Zorch, Burnard, and Chilbo, has prominent eyebrows. *In his LEGO form, he has gray bananas as eyebrows. *Like Slumbo, Balk, Mesmo, Rokit, Boogly, Snoof, Kramm, and Dribbal, he uses a minifigure head piece for his eyes. *He is the second Mixel to have two points of articulation for their mouth, the first being Wizwuz. *The piece used for his bottom jaw is similar to Kramm's feet. *He is the only member of the Weldos to not have his red lights on his arms. Instead, Forx's lights appear on his back. *In LEGO form, his hands are completely round and connected. This is so he can hold his chain. **It's unknown why both hands are rounded and connected, since he only has one chain. *Forx's chain is a handheld weapon. This makes him the third Mixel with a handheld weapon, the first being Magnifo and Rokit. **Unlike Magnifo and Rokit, Forx only has one weapon instead of two. *In his artwork, his feet resemble or may even be slippers. *He has combover hair. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Unique feet Category:Armed Characters Category:Clumsy Mixels Category:Elders Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Object-based Mixels